Tu ne comprends pas
by Biritsu
Summary: Fanfic Shinkuu Yuusetsu. Alexi/Rael. "Rael n'a jamais compris ce que je ressentais, enfin, je ne penses pas en tout cas..." Dans un monde où l'on est mis par paire des notre naissance, comment distinguer nos sentiments.


**Disclaimer : le manga Shinkû Yûsetsu ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de Bikke. Ce manga est vraiment un très bon shonen-ai (enfin shonen-ai, c'est beaucoup dire…). Je ne sais pas s'il y a des scans en français, mais cela veut vraiment la peine de lire. C'est le premier fanfic que je publie qui n'est pas une traduction (enfin, sauf si on compte le fanfiction que j'ai publié quand j'avais onze ans sur FFX… Donc on va dire que c'est le premier n'est-ce pas !) Je ne tiens pas en compte de tout le manga, cela doit se passer vers le début. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Peut-être une petite explication sur le manga afin que cela soit plus clair : dans ce pays, une partie de la population est ce qu'on appelle un receveur, et l'autre un donneur. Un receveur a besoin d'un donneur pour recevoir de l'énergie, et un donneur a besoin de donner son énergie pour survivre également. Le moyen de transfert de cette énergie est par les lèvres. Dès l'âge de 3-4 ans, les enfants sont mis par paire, et le partenaire devient la personne la plus importante pour l'autre. En général, les gens sont mis par paire garçon-fille, mais quelques fois, des paires homosexuelles sont faites, car on ne trouve pas de partenaire de l'autre sexe qui convient. Alors voilà, les héros, Rael et Alexi sont partenaires, et le père d'Alexi, Floran qui a lui aussi un partenaire du même sexe, Gil. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ! Bonne lecture !**

Je pense que Rael n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans ma tête quand il me recharge. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi j'étais aussi distant avec lui, ou pourquoi je n'aimais pas qu'il me recharge en public.

J'ai toujours pensé que mes sentiments pour lui étaient dus au fait que nous étions partenaires et que par conséquent, nous passions toute la semaine ensemble pour les recharges. J'ai donc décidé de m'éloigner de lui, restant avec lui uniquement pour me recharger, pensant naïvement qu'ainsi, mes sentiments pour lui disparaîtraient.

Évidemment, cela n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. J'étais tout le temps à cran, me demandant ce qu'il faisait et avec qui il était. J'avais bien essayé de me trouver une petite amie, mais chaque fois que je flirtais avec une fille, le visage de Rael s'imposait à moi, et je m'enfuyais. Quoi que je fasse, il me hantait.

J'étais fatigué aussi. Je me rechargeais le moins possible, seulement le matin, mais il y avait des jours où ce n'était pas suffisant.

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé après un rêve on ne peut plus explicite de Rael. Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir, et encore moins qu'il ne me recharge. Alors, je suis parti avant qu'il ne se réveille. Ma dernière recharge datait de plus de 24 heures maintenant. Je me sentais épuisé. Je faisais mon possible pour être attentif en classe, mais rien à faire, mes yeux se fermaient tout seul. Enfin, la matinée fut finie et ce fut l'heure du repas. De la nourriture me ferait le plus grand bien. Peut-être que je pourrais récupérer un peu d'énergie ainsi. Même si rien ne pouvait comparer l'énergie que me procure Rael. J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes enfant à trouver un partenaire. Et encore maintenant, quand Rael est dans l'incapacité de me donner de l'énergie, c'est toujours un grand défi de me trouver un partenaire temporaire dont les ondes sont compatibles avec les miennes.

Après le lunch, je me dirigeai vers mon cours de sport. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour tenir encore tout ce temps. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve une solution. Je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires quand ma vision commença à se troubler. Je réussis à me rattraper au mur, mais je sentis une main sur mon bras. Je relevai la tête et vit Rael en face de moi. Il m'a attrapé par le col et m'a embrassé devant l'entièreté de ma classe et de la sienne, enfin, rechargé plutôt. Il est parti en me lançant un regard noir. Je savais que j'aurais droit à une belle engueulade ce soir en rentrant dans notre chambre de dortoir.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. J'étais à nouveau rechargé et de ce fait en pleine forme. Mais je redoutais vraiment ma rencontre avec Rael. Je fis tout pour retarder mon arrivée au dortoir. Une fille de ma classe, qui avait pour partenaire une autre fille, m'approcha. Rael m'avait déjà dit que cette fille me regardait souvent et que je devrais aller lui parler. Il m'avait dit cela avec un tel sourire que cela m'avait déchiré le cœur. Je ne comptais donc vraiment pas à ses yeux, enfin pas comme je le voudrais en tout cas. Sara se rapprocha encore un peu plus et commença à me parler. Mais je n'entendais rien. Mon esprit était focalisé sur Rael. Rael qui ne me parlerait jamais comme me parlerait cette fille. Elle du remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, car elle me regardait d'un air inquiet.

Est-ce que tout va bien Alexi ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Sara, juste quelques petites choses qui me tracasse, mais ce n'est rien, lui répondis-je, en souriant faiblement.

Tu es sûr ? Tu sembles tout le temps fatigué ces derniers temps. Il y a un problème avec ton partenaire ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux, j'ai assez d'énergie que pour te recharger un peu.

Non, c'est bon, c'est gentil, tout va bien. Je suis en pleine forme là, il vient de me recharger, lui répondis-je.

Tu sais, tu peux me parler si tu veux, n'hésites pas. On peut aller diner ensemble, comme cela tu pourras tout me raconter.

Merci, mais cela va aller. Je devrais rentrer au dortoir maintenant, Rael doit m'attendre.

C'est à cause de lui n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle à voix basse.

Pardon ?

C'est à cause de Rael que tu ne me vois pas. Si tu veux qu'il se passe quelques choses, il faut que tu agisses. Il ne comprendra jamais si tu ne lui dis rien.

Elle partit sans rien dire de plus. Est-ce que c'était si flagrant que j'étais amoureux de Rael ? Et puis elle était gentille de me dire de faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas forcer Rael à m'aimer, et si je lui disais mes sentiments, il serait dégouté et m'ignorerait. Et cela, ce serait terrible. Que ce soit moi qui m'éloigne de lui est déjà pénible, mais si c'est lui qui m'évitait, cela je ne le supporterais pas. Non, j'allais continuer comme maintenant, je l'ignorerais de plus en plus et tout irait bien.

Je rentrai à pas lent dans le dortoir. Rael devait surement m'attendre. Il n'avait pas d'activité aujourd'hui et habituellement, il rentrait tôt pour faire ces traductions. J'adorais le regarder quand il travaillait. Il semblait serein et il souriait. Je me retrouvai devant ma porte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je mourrais d'envie de le revoir, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il allait être furieux contre moi. Je pris une grande respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'eus à peine mis un pied dans la chambre que je sentis une douleur sur ma joue. Il m'avait giflé. C'était la première fois qu'il me frappait. J'avais vraiment dû le mettre en colère pour qu'une personne aussi calme et pacifiste que lui en arrive à un état pareil. Il tremblait de rage. Il commença à me crier dessus, me disant que je n'étais qu'un imbécile, que je devais faire plus attention et que je me comportais vraiment comme un gamin. Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais m'éloigner de lui si je voulais que mes sentiments pour lui disparaissent. Et il fallait qu'il disparaisse, pour le bien de tous.

Qu'est-ce qui te prends bon sang, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te recharger plus d'une fois par jour ? Que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on le fasse en public, passe encore, même si je trouve cela ridicule, après tout c'est à fait normal de se recharger, mais là tu es en train de te ruiner la santé ! Tu ne m'as même pas réveillé ce matin pour que je te donne de l'énergie ! À quoi tu pensais ? Cela faisait plus de 24 heures que tu n'avais pas eu de recharge ! tu voulais faire un malaise, c'est ça ? Est-ce que cela t'arrive de penser aux autres ? me dit-il en criant.

Il ne me comprenait pas, il ne savait pas ce que j'endurais par sa faute. Comment lui expliquer que quand il me rechargeait, je pensais à tout autre chose. Je rêvais qu'il m'embrassait, comme les gens des autres pays le faisaient pour se montrer qu'on s'aimait. Comment lui expliquer que je chérissais cet instant plus que tout au monde, et que je refusais de le partager avec le monde entier. Comment lui dire que cela me faisait tellement souffrir de savoir qu'il ne pensait pas la même chose que je préférais m'éloigner et ainsi pouvoir l'oublier. Que je préférais être constamment fatigué plutôt qu'il ne me recharge. J'aimerais tellement le voir seulement comme mon partenaire. Et c'est pour cela que je faisais tout cela. Pour le libérer…

Tu ne comprendrais pas, murmurais-je avant de me retourner pour partir.

J'en avais assez entendu. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir dans un état pareil par ma faute. Il valait mieux que je parte. Mais il ne me laissa pas faire. Il ferma la porte et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Explique-moi alors. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu as des vues sur une fille et tu ne veux pas qu'elle nous voie ? Parce que si c'est cela, c'est parfaitement ridicule. Tout le monde dans ce pays sait que ce n'est pas une marque d'affection, que c'est un geste totalement dénué de sentiments, dit-il un peu plus calmement.

Pas pour moi…

Il fut surpris par ma réponse et la pression qu'il maintenait sur la porte se relâcha. J'en profitais pour sortir en vitesse. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que mes forces me le permettaient. Je ne savais absolument pas où j'allais. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je devais partir d'ici au plus vite.

J'avais à plusieurs reprises pensé à changer de partenaire, mais je n'en avais jamais eu la force. Mais maintenant, cela me semble indispensable. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour trouver un partenaire qui me convienne. Mes ondes sont assez particulières. Tout le monde me dit que c'est à cause de ma mère, qu'elle doit être différente de nous, ce qui fait que mes ondes sont différentes de celles des autres personnes de ce pays. Je ne dis pas que c'est faux, mais je suis sûr d'avoir accentué ce problème avec mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre s'il n'est plus mon partenaire. Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne dis pas que l'on n'a qu'un amour véritable dans la vie. Mais bon, pour nous, notre partenaire est déjà un être à part, alors, quand on en tombe amoureux, nos ondes se transforment pour correspondre parfaitement à celle de l'autre. Mais après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, il va falloir que je me trouve un autre partenaire.

Il doit me détester. Il doit être en train de penser que je me suis en train de penser que je me suis servi de lui, que j'ai profité de lui à son insu. Je me souviens de sa réaction quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il recharge d'autres personnes. Il fut surpris, et ne sembla pas comprendre. Il m'a même dit que si c'était parce que j'avais peur qu'il manque d'énergie, je ne devais pas m'en faire, que j'étais son partenaire et qu'il en gardait toujours assez pour moi. Il n'avait à nouveau pas compris ce que je ressentais. Ce n'était pas par peur de manquer d'énergie que je ne voulais pas qu'il recharge d'autres personnes. Bien sûr, je n'aimais pas qu'il recharge d'autres personnes parce que cela laisse une désagréable sensation après quand il me recharge moi, mais c'était surtout le fait de savoir qu'il avait du embrassé quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire, même si pour lui, cela ne voulait rien dire. Quand il m'a dit que c'était Hannes qui l'avait embrassé, cela m'a mis hors de moi, parce que, cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire pour Rael, mais pour Hannes, c'était un geste important. Je sais bien que je suis égoïste, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détester Hannes. Je sais bien que c'est une personne très importante pour Rael, bien plus que moi. Enfin, peut-être pas plus, je suis son partenaire après tout, mais il occupe dans le cœur de Rael la place dont je rêve. Bien que je m'étais déjà décidé à m'éloigner de lui, quand j'ai fut Rael embrassé Hannes sur la joue, mon cœur s'est arrêté. Il ne m'embrassait presque jamais sur la joue alors que nous étions partenaires. Je sais bien que c'était de ma faute, j'étais très distant avec lui, mais tout de même. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Rael n'avait pas besoin de moi, il avait besoin de Hannes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obliger de rester avec moi juste parce que j'étais son partenaire. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, et je sais que Hannes le rend heureux. Il a eu beau m'expliquer que Hannes l'avait embrassé juste par curiosité, j'ai bien vu dans son regard qu'il était gêné de m'en parler. Je sais bien qu'il y a plus que cela entre eux, ils passent tout leur temps libre ensemble. Peut-être que s'il se trouve un partenaire moins égoïste que moi, il pourra être heureux avec Hannes.

Je m'arrêtai de courir et vit que je me trouvais devant le bureau de demande de partenaire. Je me stoppai devant la porte quelques instants. Si je passais la porte, tout était fini. Je ne serais plus le partenaire de Rael. Je n'aurais plus aucune raison de le voir. Il sera enfin débarrassé de moi. Je soupirai et poussai la porte. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de demande de changement de partenaire.

Bonjour, je souhaiterais un formulaire de changement de partenaire s'il vous plait, demandais-je à la réceptionniste.

Très bien, le voici, veuillez indiquer sur cette feuille votre nom et celui de votre ancien partenaire s'il est encore ici et en vit, afin que nous puissions vous envoyer une liste de partenaire temporaire volontaire et complétez ce formulaire, me répondit-elle d'un ton monotone.

Merci beaucoup. Vous pensez que cela prendra combien de temps pour trouver un autre partenaire ?

Tout dépend de votre situation et de votre degré d'urgence. Pour quelles raisons voulez-vous changer de partenaire ?

Euh, et bien… disons qu'une certaine incompatibilité s'est installée entre moi et mon partenaire actuel.

Et bien dans ce cas, votre situation n'est pas prioritaire, et il faudra vous trouver tous les deux un nouveau partenaire. N'attendez pas de réponses avant deux bons mois.

Très bien, merci pour tout. Oh, j'allais oublier. Que dois-je faire pour mon partenaire actuel ?

Nous lui enverrons le formulaire en même temps que la liste de partenaire temporaire.

Merci pour tout. Bonne journée.

Je sortis du bureau et recommençai à marcher. Je ne savais absolument pas où aller. Je ne pouvais pas retourner dans la chambre, Rael y était surement encore. J'étais épuisé maintenant. Il fallait vraiment que je me trouve rapidement un partenaire temporaire, je n'allais pas tenir autrement. Je ne m'en fais pas pour Rael. Il a une très bonne comptabilité, il trouvera rapidement un autre partenaire. Et moi, je me contenterais de n'importe qui, pourvu que cela ne soit plus lui.

Faute de mieux, je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Mon père pourrait me recharger si je ne trouvais pas de partenaire temporaire rapidement. Ils allaient être surpris de ma visite, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Mon père allait me faire subir un interrogatoire aussi, mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que de rentrer au dortoir. Je pris un chemin plus long, mais pour agréable pour rentrer. Il y avait un temple sur cette route que j'aimais particulièrement. Nous étions venus ici une fois pour le Nouvel An avec Rael et nos deux familles il y a des années de cela. J'avais huit ans et lui sept. C'est ici, le 31 décembre qu'il m'a embrassé sur la joue pour la première fois. Depuis ce jour là, chaque fois que j'étais déprimé, je me rendais ici et m'asseyais.

La nuit commençait à tomber et je me décidai à partir afin d'arriver chez moi avant qu'il fasse noir. Je sonnai à la porte et c'est Gil qui vint m'ouvrir.

Alexi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Bonjour à toi aussi Gil ! Floran est là ?

Désolé bonjour. Euh, non il n'est pas encore rentré du travail. Mais pourquoi tu es là, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave à l'école ?

On peut dire ça comme cela. Est-ce que je peux rester quelque temps ?

Mais bien sûr ! Quand est-ce que Rael va arriver ? Vous pensez rester combien de temps ?

…

Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Rael, c'est cela.

Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ?

Très bien, mais ton père voudra certainement avoir plus d'informations et tu le connais, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

Ouais je sais bien.

Je rentrai dans la maison et me dirigeai directement vers ma chambre. Je m'affalai sur mon lit. Je n'avais absolument pas envie que mon père ne rentre, parce que cela voulait dire que je devrais tout lui raconter. J'adorais mon père, mais on était vraiment très différent. Il était toujours de bonne humeur et souriait constamment. Parfois il me mettait mal à l'aise. Et il savait toujours quand je lui mentais ou quand j'omettais de dire quelque chose. J'allais devoir tout lui dire et je ne savais pas trop comment il allait réagir. Il avait déjà eu peur quand j'étais petit qu'on ne me trouve pas de partenaire alors si je lui disais que je voulais en changer parce que je vivais un amour à sens unique avec mon partenaire actuel, je ne sais pas trop comment il allait réagir. J'étais en train de penser à comment j'allais formuler les choses quand je m'endormis.

Je fus réveillé par une main qui me secouait. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et me retrouvai face au visage souriant de mon père. Je m'assis sur mon lit et m'étirai.

Bonsoir Alexi. Comment tu vas ?

Ouais, ouais, ça va…

Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Euh… ouais… Tu ne vas pas me faire subir un interrogatoire complet pour savoir ce que je fais ici, sans Rael ?

Oh, mais bien sûr que si ! Mais avant tout, il faut manger !

Il sortit de la pièce, avec son éternel sourire sur le visage. Je soupirai et me levai. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire. Mon cerveau allait a du cent à l'heure afin de trouver une explication qui ne soit pas fausse, mais qui me permette de ne pas trop l'inquiéter. Je soupirai et me décidai à descendre. Je vis mon père et Gil discuter. Mon père semblait inquiet. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sans son sourire. Puis, Gil s'approcha et l'embrassa. Mon père sembla plus tranquille après cela. Je m'étais toujours demandé quel genre de relation avait exactement mon père et Gil. Je me demande si l'un deux a déjà ressenti ce que j'éprouve pour l'instant.

Une fois qu'ils eurent l'air d'avoir fini leur discussion, je descendis. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, même si je ne parlais pas beaucoup. Mon père était à nouveau égal à lui-même et faisait des blagues toutes les deux secondes, tandis que Gil l'écoutait avec son regard bienveillant. Le repas terminer, je me levai pour aller ranger mon assiette à la cuisine. Mon père me suivit.

- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe?

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix?

- Absolument pas! répondit-il avec son immense sourire.

- J'ai demandé à changer de partenaire.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille. Je pensais que tu aimais beaucoup Rael!

- C'est justement ça le problème. Je l'aime un peu trop...

- Oh je vois. Et tu lui as dit tes sentiments pour lui?

- Je les lui ai sous-entendus.

- Et qu'a-t-il répondu?

- Je suis parti avant de savoir. Mais je connais déjà la réponse. Il aime quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pour cela que je veux changer de partenaire. Dans le meilleur des cas, il ne sera pas fâché, mais sera tout de même gêné de devoir le recharger en sachant ce que je ressens pour lui alors que lui aime un autre.

- Et tu es sûr qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre? Vous m'avez l'air de très bien vous entendre pourtant.

- Tu ne sais rien! lui répondais-je, commençant à m'énerver lentement. Tu n'es pas là, ce n'est pas toi qui dois le regarder rire avec Hannes, le voir l'embrasser sur la joue à tout bout de champ! Il ne fait jamais cela avec moi! ...Il n'est pas aussi heureux avec moi, ajoutais-je à voix basse.

- Je pense que tu devrais réfléchir et parler calmement avec Rael avant de prendre une telle décision. Il s'agit peut-être d'un malentendu.

- C'est tout réfléchi. Je vais compléter le formulaire et demain, j'irai le remettre au bureau et je n'aurai plus aucun lien avec Rael. Tout le monde sera plus heureux ainsi.

- Tu seras plus heureux sans Rael?

- Lui sera plus heureux sans moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Je pense vraiment que tu fais une erreur.

- Je me passe volontiers de ton avis. Salut.

Je sortis en trombe de la cuisine pour aller directement dans ma chambre. Je savais que ça allait se passer comme cela. Il parlait toujours sans savoir qu'elle était réellement la situation. Je me couchai dans mon lit et m'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut rude. Je n'avais pas arrêté de me réveiller pendant la nuit, ne cessant de penser à Rael et à notre situation. Et si mon père avait raison. Non, il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des idées. Rael était amoureux de Hannes et ma situation était désespérée. Je me levai en mode zombie et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger. J'allais voir mes mails pour voir si on m'avait envoyer une liste de partenaire temporaire. Par chance, je l'avais reçue. Je vis le nom de Sarah sur cette liste. Peut-être qu'elle voudrait bien m'aider. Elle savait ma situation elle au moins. Par chance, j'avais son numéro de téléphone. Je l'appelai tout de suite.

- Bonjour Sara, c'est Alexi.

- Oui je sais, ton nom s'affiche sur mon écran, tu sais! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- euh, ouais... En fait, j'ai décidé de changer de partenaire, et je voulais savoir si tu acceptais d'être mon partenaire temporaire. J'ai reçu ta liste et bon, il y avait ton nom, et comme je te connais, je me disais...

- Il n'en est pas question!

- Quoi, mais pourquoi?

- Il n'est pas question que je te laisse changer de partenaire! Tu aimes Rael, non?

- Euh, oui... Mais c'est justement pour cela que je veux changer de partenaire. La situation est devenue gênante. Je l'aime et lui en aime en autre.

- Il te l'a dit?

- Euh, non, mais bon, je le sais.

- S'il ne te l'a pas dit, il reste de l'espoir. Bon, écoutes, on va faire un deal. Tu lui dis ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui et s'il te rejette, j'accepte d'être ton partenaire temporaire. Ça te va?

- Il n'en est pas question! Je trouverai un autre partenaire temporaire!

Je raccrochai brutalement. Non, mais, pour qui elle se prenait! Moi qui pensais qu'elle me comprendrait! Je regardai à nouveau la liste des partenaires ,mais je ne connaissais personne d'autre. Il allait falloir que j'aille les voir directement. Je regardai la classe des deux autres partenaires temporaires que l'on me proposait. Bon sang, ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée. Les deux partenaires restants étaient dans la classe de Rael. Il va falloir que je trouve une solution. Il était hors de question que je rentre dans sa classe. Je pourrais toujours attendre dehors que quelqu'un de sa classe sorte pour lui demander de faire sortir les deux autres? C'était pas génial comme plan, mais bon, j'allais devoir m'en contenter...

Je me dépêchai de manger avant que mon père ne vienne pour me faire la morale encore une fois. J'étais exténué. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ne pas être chargé le matin, et cela me pesait grandement. Il fallait que j'aille tout de suite chercher ces partenaires, sinon, je n'allais pas tenir toute la journée. Je me demande si Rael a déjà reçu les formulaires de changement de partenaire et la liste de partenaire temporaire? Quelle a été sa réaction? Je suppose qu'il a été soulagé après ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Je sais bien que j'ai pris la bonne décision, mais mon cœur se déchire à chaque fois que je pense à lui. Arrêtons d'y penser. Il fallait que je me dépêche d'arriver à l'école pour que je puisse me recharger avant le début des cours.

J'arrivai un quart d'heure avant le début des cours. Je me dirigeai directement vers la classe de Rael. Quand j'arrivai devant, j'entendis des éclats de voix, une voix qui me hantait depuis des années.

- Comment a-t-il pu faire ça sans me prévenir! Non, mais, ce n'est tout de même pas anodin comme décision! Changer de partenaire! Il est complètement débile ou quoi? Il a déjà eu du mal à trouver un partenaire quand on est petit et là il décide de changer de partenaire comme ça! Je vais le tuer, je vous jure que si je le vois, je le tue!

- Je te crois Rael! Entendis-je la voix de Hannes lui répondre. Bon, je vais aller faire un tour pendant que tu te calmes.

Je voulus partir, mais Hannes ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là.

- Alexi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? À ta place je partirai vite fait parce que Rael est furieux contre toi!

- En fait j'aurais besoin que tu...

- ALEXI!

Mince, il m'avait entendu. J'essayais de courir, mais je n'y parvins pas vraiment, j'étais à bout de force, et il me rattrapa facilement.

- Reste ici, on doit parler.

- ...

- Viens, on va aller dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Il m'emmena dans une salle de classe vide en le tenant par la main. Mon coeur battait la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'il me prenait la main. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit dans ces circonstances. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lâcha et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi tu as demandé à changer de partenaire? Tu es devenu complètement fou! Ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend à la légère, bon sang! Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Continuait-il à crier. Pourquoi? Dit-il encore, mais cette fois-visa voix fut faible et voilée par les larmes.

Pourquoi pleurait-il? C'est pour éviter des choses pareilles que je voulais changer de partenaire! Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mon cœur me disait de me rapprocher de lui pur le prendre dans mes bras, mais ma tête me répétait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Tu me détestés tellement que ça? Tu ne peux même plus supporter que je te recharges? Pourquoi? Réponds moi? J'ai tout fait pour que tu m'apprécies au moins. Je savais bien que mon amour ne saurait jamais partager, mais au moins j'étais avec toi! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ta haine.

Son amour?! Mais de quoi il parlait. J'ai fait tout cela parce qu'il était amoureux de Hannes et que je voulais le libérer. Non, j'avais dû mal comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas m'aimer, c'était impossible...

- Tu m'aimes? dis-je dans un murmure.

- Quoi, tu trouves ça drôle peut-être? Oui je t'aime. Voilà tu es content! Je sais bien que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, mais pourquoi ne peux tu même plus supporters ma présence.

- Tu te trompes.

- Quoi?

- Tu te trompes.

Je me rapprochai de lui. Il sembla surpris et se recula. Malheureusement pour lui, il toucha rapidement le mur. Je mis mes mains de par et d'autres de sa tête et rapprochai mon visage du sien.

- Tu te trompes totalement. Je suis fou amoureux de toi, depuis des années. Je t'aime tellement, mais j'étais persuadé que mon amour était à sens unique. Tu ne m'as jamais montré la moindre marque d'affection. Et depuis que Hannes est arrivé... J'étais persuadé que tu étais amoureux de lui.

- Quoi, mais c'est ridicule!

- Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui. Tu l'as laissé t'embrasser. Tu l'as même embrassé sur la joue à plusieurs reprise... Alors qu'avec moi...

- J'ai dit à Hannes que j'étais amoureux de toi. C'était le seul au courant, et j'avais besoin d'en parler,, surtout ces derniers temps. Tu étais de plus en plus distant avec moi.

- Je suis désolé. Mais toi, comment as-tu pu croire que je te détestais?

- quand tu m'as dit hier que pour toi, les baisers avaient de l'importance, j'ai crût que tu me détestais.

- Je ne vois pas trop le rapport.

- Tu me dis que cela a de l'importance et en même temps, tu évites que je le fasse. J'en avais donc conclu que tu ne m'aimais pas. Alors quand aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu le formulaire de changement de partenaire, mon cœur s'est arrêté. J'avais la certitude que tu me détestais, et que tu ne pouvais même plus supporter le fait de m'avoir comme partenaire.

Je rapprochai encore mon visage du sien. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Je sentais son souffle sur mes joues.

- Je suis désolé. Si j'ai fait tout cela, c'est pour éviter que tu souffres. Je veux vraiment que tu sois heureux.

- Alors, reste avec moi.

Je souris et comblai l'écart qui séparait nos lèvres. J'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment. Plus jamais je ne le laisserai. On restera à deux, quoi qu'il arrive.

Après tout, les partenaires sont faits pour cela!

**N.A. Voilà, c'est terminé ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Tout commentaire qui permettra de m'améliorer (ou juste qui dira que le lecteur a apprécié !) sera grandement apprécié. Je le corrigerai encore une fois à un moment, mais là j'avais vraiment envie de le publier.**


End file.
